Shades of Violate
by NarcissisticViolet
Summary: "He will lure you into the dark." Tate & Violet AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Shades of Violet**  
>American Horror Story<br>Rated: M  
>Genre: RomanceHorror

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN & W****arnings:** Rated M for violence, sexual content, explicit language, drug/drugs use, implied slash and BDSM suggestive topics. I know some of you are not cool with the seasons mixing as well, so do take it as a warning that there might be characters from all seasons included; events set during 1964.  
><em>

_**Requested by** BsBLady - you're so gorgeous! =)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this fan-fiction._

* * *

><p>She was dancing around the common room singing along to the song coming from the rattled jukebox. The ashes from her cigarette were scattered away by the fan on the ceiling as she twirled around exhaling the smoke and occasionally giggling.<p>

"Lana, come here, sing with me," Violet took her friend's little hands with hers dragging her to the center of the room she had turned into dance floor. The other patients were clapping and dancing along, too.

Lana smiled at her best friend inside the Briarcliff mental asylum."I'm not really a good dancer, kiddo."

"Oh, please, don't be such a party pooper.", Violet gave her a pout innocent doe-eyed look, causing Lana to yield into her plea.

Violet could be such a pretty little minx if she wanted to. She was all sugar -coated in innocence, a lovely lollipop with dark, rich center.

In fact, Lana thought she might have a slight crush on Violet, which was really outrageous since Violet was ten years younger.

She laughed because Violet gave her this infectious toothed grin and she couldn't help it. Lana did her best to please Violet on the dancing part.

They were dancing together smiling and giggling until the jukebox stopped.

"What in the name of God is this? Violet Harmon, are you the cause of this outrage ?"

Sister Jude Martin, the head nun in charge of the management, gritted through her teeth, shooting daggers from her dark eyes at Violet, who was standing barefoot in the center of the room.

Violet shrugged and laughed at her, "Wow, somebody has something up their ass this morning?"

"Don't you talk back to me in that manner, you wicked little devil. Why are you wearing that short red dress, you know the rules around here, no sinful clothes! And who gave you the permission to play music and dance to the jukebox, it's not even dance night," Sister Jude yelled and slapped Violet's face hard with the back of her hand.

The nun believed that mental illness was resulting from every sin there was.

"You wanna see my permission? Here's my permission, you alcoholic bitch!", Violet yelled back flipping her the middle finger.

"Guards, take that obnoxious girl into my office where she shall be redundantly "rewarded" for all of her transgressions. Oh, and lock her ally away, too, the newspaper journalist, into the solitary," She pointed her finger at Lana," Dr. Arden would be more than happy to test his electrocution methods of treatment on her!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later Violet found her way back to Lana's cell.<p>

"Psst, Lana, care for a smoke?", Violet giggled and shoved a cigarette for her friend in captivity through the window of the solitary.

"Thank you baby," Lana approached and took it. It was so nice to see Violet's face again.

"No problem, since it's my fault you got electrocuted, I owe you one. Hey are you OK?", Violet asked Lana mildly.

"I'll survive, I guess, it's just that it's painful. And how are you, did Sister Jude whip you too hard?", She asked on her turn.

Violet smiled back, " Nah, I only took two canes to my butt but she lost grip of me and I ran away hiding into the tunnels of the asylum. I bet she's sent somebody looking for me by now! I hope it's that doctor you know ", Violet winked at Lana.

"Vi, please promise to stay out of trouble. You're way in too deep shit already…And also ain't he into his thirties or something?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Well, thank you Sister Lana for the preaching, and I just turned seventeen, so what? He is uber hot and good to me... Oh! Maybe I should ask Dr. Langdon to make them let you out of here sooner," Violet whisper- yelled into the door with excitement.

"Tate Langdon hasn't got that much of influence, Vi- Vi. You know who's in charge around here," Lana said with a bitter sigh.

"Yeah, but I think Sister Jude trusts in him too much. She hates Arden, you know, Langdon is her only tool. Also, it doesn't hurt to try. Wait, ain't that him I see coming..Lana, I have to go but promise to check up on you later."

"Just stay out of trouble, will you?", Lana hollered after her inmate friend. Violet fixed her too tight red dress then turned around flashing one of her distinctive toothed grins that split from ear to ear in return before bumping into someone tall and blond.

"Violet Harmon, I knew I would find you here! Sister Jude sent me looking for you. She said you needed some serious help and extra therapy sessions, since your mental state was deteriorating!"

"Whatever you say, Dr. Langdon," Violet chirped innocently.

"Into my office! Now!", Tate Langdon sounded annoyed as he tugged on Violet's elbow, dragging her with force into some unknown direction until they both disappeared from Lana's sight.

* * *

><p>Tate thrashed her hand and pushed her into his office, closing the door behind his back.<p>

"Wow, I like it rough!", She mocked.

"Sit!"

She complied silently sinking into the chair in front of his desk, crossing her slender legs, smirking when she caught his eyes caressing them.

Tate scrutinized her appearance at the other end of the desk, then took his glasses off, furrowing his brows.

Violet looked too damn attractive. For him to deal with her was hard every time.

She looked as innocent as the nuns in Briarcliff but he knew what she was capable of.

"Miss Harmon… Aren't you into deep enough shit already, why are you doing this? " He spread his arms emphasizing his question.

Violet shrugged and smiled sweetly causing one too many severe palpitations inside Tate's chest.

"Doing what?"

Tate casted his eyes out the window for a moment, then turned his vision back on her.

"Disobeying the rules. Challenging Sister Jude. Smoking, drinking, cutting yourself. Look at you! That dress… Where is your blue hospital uniform, and you're barefoot, too"

Violet leaned closer to his face as she spoke, "Well, Dr. Langdon it's not really my fault, I don't wanna be here, I was brought here against my will."

Tate also leaned forward and fixated his dark eyes on her, knitting his fingers with exasperated look on his face,

"Violet, you have committed a murder, and a murder of a kind that is."

"Madison Montgomery? She deserved it!", Violet shrugged, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"To be skinned and decapitated?", Tate taunted in disbelief, " And what exactly she did to deserve that?"

"She fucked my boyfriend, Kyle.", Violet gasped, "Look, Dr. Langdon, I'm glad the bitch is dead but it wasn't me. I didn't do it, okay?"

He let out a throaty laugh, "Then who did? Your file says Madison was found murdered in your bedroom and you were there with her blood on your hands!"

Violet gasped deeply, "Well why don't you ask my boyfriend? Don't you think it's kind of odd Kyle disappeared that very night she was killed and he was never found?"

Dr. Langdon shrugged, "Well maybe you killed him, too!"

Violet shook her head, "Listen I'm stuck with this, okay? Therapy's over. And send my "I -don't –give- a- fuck"-s to your precious Sister Jude."

Violet leapt from the chair heading for the door.

"Wait! Session's over when I say it's over," Tate ran after her and caught her arm to make her turn around.

"Well, Dr. Langdon aren't you turning a bit aggressive yourself? Maybe you're in need of some therapy, too."

That playful smile and the strange look reappeared into her eyes.

* * *

><p>Violet was playing that game with him for days, Tate was sure she was. She was teasing him on purpose. Violet took every opportunity to flaunt her body in front of him.<p>

Tate has developed a liking for her, that's why he started going after the signs.

A few days ago when the patients were let on a regular stroll outside into Briarcliff's yard she caught him looking and Tate couldn't break the eye-contact. Violet smiled at him, then flipped her long brown hair and bend over to take a gulp from the water faucet.

He saw the outlines of her round mounds under the fabric as she did so . She seemed naked underneath her hospital garments and that turned him on so much, thinking about the fabric that rubbed directly into her private parts.

In fact Tate doubted she ever wore any underwear, or at least what he imagined. Violet started licking and gulping the water that sprung from the tap fixating her huge innocent hazel orbs down on the therapist's crotch until he felt swollen enough to excuse himself in front of the patient he was talking to, and rush inside the bathroom. He unzipped his pants and started stroking and rubbing until he unloaded shot after shot thinking about her crimson lips.

Psychiatrist, his ass, how can a doctor's mind be sicker than his patients'?

And they were some very sick people in Briarcliff mansion.

His sessions with Violet always ended with wrangling, he seemed to hit brick wall with her every time.

Tate hated that. He was losing control. Maybe she was right and he needed therapy.

* * *

><p>"Well, Dr. Langdon?", Violet bore her eyes into Tate's and raised her brows suggestively, "You said session wasn't over yet, what do we need to talk about?"<p>

That snatched him out of his thoughts.

"I wanted to tell you that you need to stay away from Lana. I have noticed she had developed unhealthy affection towards you.

You don't wanna hurt her, right?"

Violet giggled pulling him closer to her and Tate cringed. That smile, so innocent yet meaningful.

"Well, Dr. Langdon are you jealous?"

He reflected on that, his eyes fixated on Violet's lips.

Well, he was. He was too jealous and it was killing him.

Tate gulped. He has been seduced by a seventeen year old murderess. And he loved it.

How sick was that?

Violet placed his palms on both sides of her waist line, slowly pulling down prompting him to cup her ass cheeks.

The sun was setting streaming crimson light through the shutters and his room was slowly growing dark, and so were Violet's eyes.

She could see the therapist on the verge of surrender. So she allowed herself one final push. She tip-toed and craned her neck, almost reaching his lips,

"Kiss me, Dr. Langdon!", Violet whispered against his mouth, snaking her arms around his neck playing with the soft blond curls at the nape.

Violet felt his robust squeezing palms on her ass cheeks and knew she has succeeded luring him into the darkness of her own desires.

Tate kissed her, his lips soft but violent forced her mouth open and he sucked Violet's tongue in, while he explored the palate of her mouth with his own. It savored like honey.

He growled the minute he felt Violet's hands groping at the front of his pants, where the hard bulge was growing.

_Tate felt like one sick fuck. He needed to be locked away along with his patients._

"Now, stop, stop," Tate separated their lips breathing heavily.

"Your dick says otherwise, Dr. Langdon!", Violet smirked and teased him rubbing his length.

"Shit! Stop calling me that I feel a hundred years old!"

"Well I think Dr. Langdon sounds hot, but anyways. Tate, really , how old are you?", She smiled sweetly rubbing her lower body into his lower torso.

"Twenty- nine," He said hoisting her thighs up wrapping her legs around his waist.

Violet was indeed panty-less and bare and the friction of his pants fly against her clit turned it into a hard, sensitive nub.

Tate picked her up and placed her on top of his desk, her pussy flashing when her dress lift up.

"God," Tate gasped as Violet was kissing around his chest taking his blue shirt off.

"Well, you're not that old at all, I knew you were too hot to be old," Violet smiled tracing his jaw line with her lips.

"That doesn't mean it's right," Tate was wondering why he was even arguing about this. It was happening anyways, his dick was most definitely sure of it.

Violet scissored his waist tighter between her legs pressing into his bulge. That made them both groan deliciously.

"Fuck me, Dr. Langdon," Violet sassed him with a rasp in her voice and hint of lust burning inside her eyes.

He mumbled something too low to hear, when her hands grazed his hardness. He stepped out of his grey pants, and she began exploring his massive cock.

Her gentle soft hands felt good as she stroked him. Tate reached for her, his hands holding her head and running his fingers through her hair, Violet was now kneeling.

He was going straight to hell. A seventeen year old mental patient was giving him head and he was loving it.

Violet raised her head to meet his dark lustful eyes, while his hands moved to caress her face, and then she rubbed the head of his cock across her lips slowly, then she licked around his thick bulbous head, she did this repeatedly.

All Tate could do was look down at her and moan, she smiled. Then she took him deep into her mouth.

"Fuck this!", Tate growled and pushed her to the floor where he penetrated her with no hesitation and without ever taking her dress, he only lifted the skirt further more.

Violet opened her legs for him and even though she was dripping wet, nothing had really prepared her for his hard cock into her pussy in one quick thrust. It took her breath away.

They both started moaning louder as he trusted hard into her tight, wet glove-fitting pussy.

She winced at the sweet pain and opened her eyes to look at him. He was staring at her.

"You like that?" he asked, thrusting particularly hard into her.

She nodded in answer to his question.

"I want to hear you say it." He whispered into her ear as he lightened the thrusts of his cock. Tate then reached to flick a finger over her clit. Hearing her moan, he chuckled and rested his mouth on her neck, biting it gently and then not-so-much. Violet clutched at his shoulders.

"Yes, I like it", She managed between breaths as the full girth of his cock filled her completely, it was bliss for them both and they moaned in sync.

When her orgasm overtook her, she hadn't been watching for it, nor had she felt it build up. It just came awash over her in a flood of liquid heat. Her finger nails bit his bare chest. Tate felt his cock ready to find its release but remembered he wasn't wearing a condom so he grabbed himself and pulled out of her, coming all over her milky thighs with several shots.

They were both panting heavily, as he finally finished and collapsed on top of her, she embraced his shoulders.

"God, I can't believe I had just fucked underage psychotic girl ," Tate panted into her shoulder.

He could imagine the resonance if someone ever found out about this.

Violet shook her head, cupping his chin, staring intently into his dark remorseful eyes, " I told you, I didn't do it. My biggest transgression, Dr. Langdon, up to now would be that every time Sister Jude caned my ass, I couldn't help but wonder would it feel less painful if it was you who spanked me.

I actually think I would've loved that."

* * *

><p><em>Poor is the man, whose pleasures depend on the permission of another.<em>

* * *

><p>Violet woke up from a warm breathing on her face. Lana was laying next to her in bed, her arms wrapped around Violet's petite frame.<p>

Sometimes they slept like that. Ever since they became best inmates in the loony bin, they were there for each other, they supported each other.

But mostly, they needed each other since there was nobody for them both.

Lana was kept in for allegedly murdering her female lover.

Violet wasn't attracted to women. Not in the way Lana was for sure, and she let her know that the very first time Lana kissed her.

Yet, the journalist preferred being around her to being without her. Regardless to Violet not reciprocating her feelings, Lana was happy with her company.

Violet realized it was kind of wrong to fuel Lana's passion towards herself but she never really did it on purpose. She had accepted Lana as her friend and she couldn't imagine a day without talking to her in Briarcliff.

She touched Lana's cheek and that made her wake up.

"Hey.." She opened her beautiful chestnuts eyes, greeting her.

"Hey...You alright?", Violet felt her stomach shrivel with the thought of Lana being tortured. It wasn't fair, she was born like that. And she also wasn't a murderer. Lana had a heart of an innocent little bird and she was just as kind.

"I'm good," Lana smiled timidly.

"I'm glad they let you out the solitary," Violet grinned back.

"Well, I'm glad, too. Although, electroconvulsive therapy is the best way to spend the weekend," They both laughed at her joke.

Her strength, Violet admired that.

"Come on, Violet prompted jumping out of bed, "It's time for breakfast!"

Lana rolled her eyes, observing her friend's perfect body floating across the room and to their dresser where Violet searched for clothes.

Finally she showed up from there, taking out a sassy short cotton dress in white and navy blue-collar.

It was cute but too revealing. Not that Lana complained.

"Really, you wanna wear that? Vi-Vi, you're asking for some really serious trouble with Sister Jude."

Violet laughed at her remark, "More likely for some more trouble with the good doctor," She winked at Lana.

Lana gaped at her in shock, "No, you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did!", Violet chuckled more.

"Gonna tell me about it?", Lana whispered.

"Naah, after breakfast , come on now, Lana- Banana!", Violet shook her head.

She knew that Lana was going to be hurt by hearing all about Tate and her, so she didn't want to talk. Not yet.

"Oh, great I'm famished for Briarcliff's porridge, yay!", Lana squealed dramatically.

That made them both start laughing again so hard until they cried.

Yes, best friends they were.

* * *

><p>Tate was pacing back and forth across his office when Sister Jude came in.<p>

"Well, how did it go?"

He took off his glasses and sighed, closing his eyes for a little, running his fingers through his hair, then opened them.

"With what?"

"Tate, Violet Harmon!", She snarled.

He got startled a little, even though he expected the question but given the guilt he felt, and the thoughts that engrossed him just a second ago, it made him feel as if Violet came into the room that very minute along with Sister Jude, accusing him. Vi's image appeared in front his eyes as on cue as soon as her name was pronounced.

Naked image, of course.

He coughed awkwardly, before replying with all the confidence in the world. "It went pretty well, I will see her again this afternoon, everything is going perf-"

"Oh really?", She cut him off, "Then why is Violet sitting in the day room smoking joint with Lana just after breakfast?"

"What?"

"Tate, I'm warning you deal with her or else she gets it the hard way.

I know it's important for you to manage in your profession, so I'm giving you one last chance to prove yourself. If you don't put her on restraint mode, I'll take good care of that annoying girl and her friend. Do we have an understanding?", She gave him a stern scrutinizing look.

"Yes, mother," Tate nodded as he followed her to the dayroom where Violet and Lana were giggling and hugging as per usual.

* * *

><p>At first he watched them from a distance, he could afford to do that freely since his mother was called in by the Monsignor along their way to the common room.<p>

Lana looked at Violet so adoringly. And who wouldn't. Vi's hair was honey and her lips wore the tinge of a cherry- punch vermilion.

She wasn't wearing Briarcliff's usual uniform and he clenched his teeth. Not because he didn't like it, but because he liked it too much.

Her dress revealed her lean, milky legs. It gave him the impulse to shove his head in between and start licking until he drowned.

_Oh, yes, Tate you are seriously demented. No doubt about it._

But then his eyes caught on things that turned his giddiness into sickness - he noticed how Lana held to Violet's waist pressing her body close, tugging her strands of golden hair behind her ear, locking their eyes like...

"Violet! Therapy room, now!", Tate's voice sounded like a thunderbolt even to his own ears.

Violet snapped her head to look at him and smiled, " Well, hello!Sure, Dr."Langdon."

They both walked over to his office when closing his door he turned into an animal, pressing her into the wall.

"You and Lana fucked."

She just stared at him for a few seconds.

"You did, didn't you? Answer me, Violet!", He whisper-yelled into her face.

Violet nodded.

"You little bitch. You're using her and now you're using me to have your way around here," Tate snapped.

"Dr. Langdon I ..."

"Stop that. Whatever it is you're going to say I don't wanna hear it. Gosh, I'm so stupid. Falling for a sociopath. You have the typical features of behavior."

"Tate...I'm not.."

"No, don't touch me," He snatched his arm when she took hold of it.

"Really, don't touch you? Oh, doctor, is that a hard on I see?", Violet purred and her eyes went down to his crotch.

Well, she was fucking right. Dr. Tate Langdon was fucking hard. There was no stopping his fucking dick from wanting to fuck her.

She got too close, and again he did nothing.

"Violet...", Her name was barely a whisper, since she had unzipped his pants, rubbing his growing bulge. He wouldn't stop her, simply because he couldn't.

Soon enough his dark chocolate eyes were wide shut and his breath became ragged as Violet worked him with her tiny precious hand. His head lolled to the wall behind him and he felt her warmth, her tiny breasts pressed against his chest as she stroked his dick.

"I let her do it to me...", Tate heard Violet whisper in his ear, "Do you wanna know why I let her?".

Hitched breathing. Then a moan.

"The first day I was sent into therapy with you, I returned to our room with my pussy soaked wet, you made it so," She continued breathing in his ear, working her fingers along his cock simultaneously. His answer was a groan but he mostly didn't listen, just wanted to release this pressure, and the sooner.

Tate felt swollen up to his brain, if that was even possible.

"I let Lana go down on me because I wanted you, " Violet finished as he erupted liquid fire on her fingers.

Tate opened his eyes after the fireworks behind his lids faded.

She smirked, enjoying his post-orgasmic face, "Oh, what is this I feel, doctor? Did you just unload your gun? Mmm, too fast, but I guess you can compensate me for that," Violet shrugged, licking the drops off her hand and started undressing but he pushed her away, still breathing heavily, "NO! Leave my office now, we're not having sex again Violet! And put on the attire they gave you, for fuck's sake!", He seethed.

"I hate the stupid gray gowns, okay, you ass hole!", Violet snapped back, fixing her dress down," But you know what? I have a libido, too. Better write that down in your pathetic little notes., Dr. Langdon. And since you won't let me have my way with you, I'm at Lana's service tonight. And just so you know, when she goes down on me, it's going to be you I'm imagining down there, with your head between my legs," Violet gritted and exited the session room.

Tate zipped his pants up, gasping heavily, striving hard to fight the poisonous thorns that poked into his chest.

This girl was tearing his balls and his heart apart. Violet toppled him down from his sky forty stories high.

* * *

><p><em>"You don't make up for your sins in church. You do it in the streets. You do it at home. The rest is bullshit and you know it."-Martin Scorsese, "Mean Streets"<em>

**_Sunday afternoon_**

Tate and his mother were having dinner together.

Nobody at Briarcliff knew that he was Sister Jude Martin's illegitimate son.

He had adopted the family name Langdon, but she kept saying that Hugo Langdon wasn't his father.

Jude had resident quarter at Briarcliff's mental institution but they usually spent their weekends together at Tate's house.

He had his hair combed slick and some hairspray on. Tate only wore his hair like that in front of Judy and at work in the asylum. And because of her visitation he had to wear shirt on a Sunday, too.

He hated when his mother visited him on the weekend. In the rare cases when she didn't, he was all negligent and messy blond hair was hanging over his ears.

Tate much preferred spending his afternoons sprawling on the couch in the living room only in his underwear and a beer bottle in his hand, listening to that Liverpool magnificent four on the radio. He liked their rebellious music. In fact, Tate liked all kinds of music .

Now, that was a weekend he hasn't had in a long time and needed badly.

Judy had led pretty promiscuous life as a nightclub singer, before becoming stern head nun in charge of administration at Briarcliff Manor.

She was involved in a drunk-driving accident that injured a girl and became a nun as her repentance.

Alcoholism was common in her family. Tate wondered if it would ever afflict him, though from his experience until now he knew he had a tad bit of kinks for the perverted and for drugs.

The whole accident thing happened right after Tate had finished college. So his mother starting at Briarcliff was just as convenient. She had recommended this promising young doctor, who she had introduced as an acquaintance of hers to the rest of the Briarcliff's staff.

Tate never knew who his father was, because Judy didn't gave him much details on that, and he had always wondered why. He had memories of her husband Hugo leaving them when Tate was about six and he knew it hurt him.

Tate was very affectionate of Hugo Langdon. He knew that his biological father was a psychiatrist and there was something fishy about the whole story with Jude being involved romantically with a therapist.

Tate had observed that being a nun, didn't actually change his mother for the better. Just on the contrary - she seemed to him now more obnoxious than ever.

On Thursday, when he walked in on her at the office, he found Jude executing a strange punishment to the one of the new patients, Shelly.

She was kept in Briarcliff for two days now. Jude had the girl's head shaved, because she was acclaimed to be a nymphomaniac.

Tate was disgusted as to how hypocritical his mother's ways were.

Judy also continued with her promiscuous behavior, for he had detected some tension between her and Monsignor Timothy Howard. Tate suspected that she hasn't given up on her drinking, either.

"Would you like to say Grace, Tate?", Jude asked him, snatching him out of his thoughts bringing out the Sunday roast with potatoes and vegetables from his usually uninhabited kitchen

Unlike his mother, Tate wasn't religious. But if one thing, he believed that she was the epiphany of the Devil.

He rolled his eyes and they held hands as he began his rant, "Thank you for this salty meat we are about to eat, along with the rest of the indigestible swill. And thank you for the charade of a family I grew with, or should I say without. The only father I knew ran away when I was only six, and if I had known any better I would have joined him. And, also because she's been trying to get back into her ways. Lord, a big thank you for blinding the asshole of a Monsignor, that's doing my mother...", but then he wasn't able to finish because his mother slapped him hard on the face.

Obviously he was never old enough for that.

"I'm a good christian, but Jesus H. Christ..", Jude snorted, "Tate you were blessed with so many gifts. And just a smile, or a kind word could open the gates to Heaven... But no! My womb was cursed. My husband was the spitting image of Van Johnson. Our combined beauty was an affront to the gods! Because there isn't a closed door that beauty can't open...But I will pray for the salvation of your soul, Tate. And I suggest you do the same. Each person who turns to God in genuine repentance and faith will be saved. "

His coiled fist hit the kitchen table shattering his plate by accident in his aggravated state, " But your spitting image is not my father! Then who was, Judy, my father? I'm a grown ass man, who doesn't even know who his real dad was! How sick is that? And where was your God when that car smashed into my sister and your daughter?"

Jude just stared at him unaffected by his nothing could fool Tate of how corrupted she was. Not even her plain ordinary dress, nor her composure.

" Addie is in a better place now. Eat your dinner, son. Oh, and thank you for dealing with Violet Harmon by the way, she really acts timidly now. I think you methods proved much to my satisfaction", His mother smiled at him taking a mouthful of the roast beef..

Tate just nodded. Hearing that Violet had tamed down was news for him. He hasn't seen her ever since their last "conversation" during which Violet was everything but timid. He really was eager to find out from where her sudden timidness had sprung.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday morning<em>**

When Dr. Langdon walked into the Mental institution the next morning, his eyes searched her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

And when Violet didn't show up for her usual session hour he went looking for her into the common room, but she wasn't there either.

He saw a young nun approaching.

" Good day, Sister Mary Eunice! Have you seen my patient Violet Harmon, she didn't show up for session?"

She smiled, " Good day, Dr. Langdon! Oh, but you didn't know?", The nun crooked her brow query, her blue eyes peering at him.

Tate shook his head.

"She's at the infirmary, she has been sedated."

"What?", He erupted,"Why?"

"She has been put through her first round of electroconvulsive therapy."

His blood started boiling and Tate's eyes turned darker then Mary Eunice's cassock. Nobody was hurting his Violet._His?_

"Who on Earth prescribed Violet electrocution, she's my patient!", The thought strangely put his mind at a certain state of restlessness.

The nun leaned her head closer, as she whispered," The dark-haired doctor did. And you know what, I don't like that girl, but he put her through hell, leaving her in the hands of Arden. I think he is the Lord Of The Flies, Beelzebub, Satan," Tate saw Mary Eunice's eyes turning strange shade of neon green as she mouthed "Satan."

But of course. Oliver Thredson was a real son of a bitch. His and Arden's ways of treating killers and the mentally insane counterpointed to the traditional methods, and with so much cruelty.

Tate landed his fist into the wall with anger and Mary Eunice walked away.

Tate knew that Violet was a criminal but he felt that she didn't deserve that.

Putting off his other tasks for the day and heading for the infirmary to see her, he exchanged glances with Oliver Thredson.

And he could've sworn he saw a playful smirk on the other guy's lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Briarcliff Manor, 4:00 p.m.<strong>_

When Tate finally walked into the infirmary, after dealing with several issues with his patients that had popped up, the stale air hit his nostrils immediately.

"You may go now, I'll keep an eye on her," Tate turned to the guard, who sat on a chair by the front door, his greasy face buried in the New York Daily Column.

"But Dr. Thredson ordered me to watch the patient until tomorrow."

" Dr. Thredson left early today and asked me politely to take over for him for the rest of the afternoon, so you may go now. Your shift is over," Tate replied sternly. He could be just as manipulative as the rest of the people who messed with his life. They didn't leave him any other options.

The guard shrugged and finally moved out the way obviously happy with the perspective of going home earlier.

Tate just stood and watched Violet over from his place at the door for a few moments.

The room was dark, with no other furniture but a single bed and it was too hot in there. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and his fingers fumbled with his tie until it fell loose over his chest , hanging at an awkward angle.

Violet laid sprung on the bed, dressed in the usual grayish Briarcliff gown with her wrists tightened in the straps on both sides of the infirmary bed. She wriggled her body in her languorous state, mumbling something incomprehensible and her brow was beaded with sweat. Tate felt a painful pull to his stomach.

The first thing he did, when he approached her, was to let her arms free from the straps, massaging the bruised places.

Violet turned to the side and curled up in fetal position but didn't open her eyes. Tate saw the marks of electrocution that had burnt through the sides of her temples.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, squeezing her hand with his, observing her face.

Her features seemed blurry, her face was a white spot in the dark and her lips popped out in distinguishable red. There were traces of blood inside her mouth when she opened it in a loud gasp. She probably bit her tongue because of the electroshock.

Tate looked around hesitantly but decided he wasn't going to leave her, he wanted to make sure she was okay before he did.

He mounted on the bed and spooned behind Violet, holding her backed up to his chest. She didn't respond in any way to his touch but in a few moments he felt her body relax inside his embrace and her breathing became sound and steady as Violet fell asleep.

Tate laid with his eyes wide open in the dark and his nose in Violet's hair for a few moments until the steady rhythm of her breathing slowly sent him into slumber.

When he woke up Tate didn't have any idea for how long he had been asleep, but it seemed to him like it have been a few hours. Her small hands were on his chest and her mouth was latched on his.

Violet's slick tongue tickled his upper lip and he opened his mouth to give her better access. Their noses touched when her tongue invaded deeper.

"Violet...'', He mumbled in confusion when she went down on kissing his neck, but she seemed to be semi-conscious, her somnambulist assault at him nevertheless pleasurable.

Tate felt the immediate response of his body and he pulled her thighs closer, rolling the gown up above her waist showing her bare hips. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pushing both of their sexes together, while he and Violet faced each other on the small bed.

Already rock hard, he started kissing on her perky tits through the gray fabric. His erection was turning painful, he cursed himself for being so rutty. Tate felt as if her mere breathing was causing his arousal to grow and that has never happened to him with another woman. He never got so easily excited. Violet's eyes were still closed, but now she responded to his every kiss by pulling his head closer and digging her fingers into his hair.

He slid his hand through the zipper of his pants and pulled them down to his ankles , together with his underwear. He kicked them off so they didn't get in the way. Tate wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping up and down along the length. He looked down to his crotch and saw his tip slightly turning purple with arousal. He growled from the pain of being this stiff.

Tate needed immediate release. He first thought of jerking himself off, because Violet wasn't fully conscious, but when two of his fingers found their way into her surprisingly wet core, he couldn't bring himself to resist penetrating her. Violet smelled like soap, they probably washed her before dressing, but she obviously hasn't shaved for a couple of days, because when he rubbed his dick along her slit, her pubic hair scratched the sensitive flesh of its head and he found that extremely erotic.

Tate choked a moan inside his throat and his hips rocked slowly upwards and inside of Violet's pussy, it was as welcoming as butter. He bit his lower lip bloody and winced from the effort of restraining himself from coming hard after the second thrust inside her tight, juicy core.

In his twenty-nine years, he had never experienced premature ejaculation before, not even the first time he's lost his virginity, that would've been so embarrassing, if he did now, even though Violet wasn't fully awake to witness it.

Tate stopped for a few seconds,his breathing becoming ragged, his mouth latched on her cherry lips again. This wasn't really a wise move since Violet's mouth was soft , plump and deliciously pliant, his groins started throbbing painfully again. Tate's groans became uncontrollably loud when he started pounding hard inside of Violet, their hips slapping together with every thrust, Violet's pussy tightened around his dick and feeling his cum welling up, Tate pulled out of her and shot it out in small loads all over her soft lower tummy, breathing heavily inside her shoulder.

When he regained his composure, Tate took off his shirt and wiped Violet's stomach he tugged her gown down and let her sink into peaceful sleeping.

Tate put his underwear and his pants on and walked out of the infirmary deciding that the night was over for him and Violet and that he should better go sleep into office.

On his way Tate bumped into his mother, who was just headed out of the mental institution to some bar, he presumed.

Judy bore her dark eyes into her messy looking son, "Jesus, Tate please tell me you haven't been with Violet, I saw the way you were looking at her earlier and …", but this time she couldn't finish.

Tate snatched his mother by the throat pressing her back into the stony wall behind her, "Listen, ma'..", He started in disrespectful manner, "What I do or do not with Violet Harmon is strictly my business! And tell Dr. Thredson to get off my case, or I'll deal with him personally… Oh and another thing," Tate hissed into his mother's bedazzled expression. While choking her, he was happy to finally see Judy frustrated, "Stop messing with my life, and my patients. I 'm sure that Violet got burnt out today with your "blessing" and this better not happen again, or everybody is going to find out about your little fling with the Monsignor, got it, _ma'?"_

* * *

><p>The next morning Tate felt his heart skipping a beat when his little girl walked into the office.<p>

She looked pale and tired in the ugly gray cloth but otherwise she seemed to be alright.

"Morning, Dr. Langdon, sorry for skipping on you yesterday", Violet gave him a feeble smile, "May I have one of your pack?", She pointed at the smokes on his desk.

That made Tate's lips quirk into a smirk, "Sure, be my guest!", He helped her to it, and Violet pulled one from the pack.

He lit her cigarette and offered her the chair in front of him while he seated himself opposite her behind his desk, "So, are you feeling okay?"

Violet exhaled the smoke before looking at him accusingly and Tate shifted nervously inside his chair, "Listen, Dr. Langdon, I know I was a little mean to you the other day, but don't you think sending me to electroshock therapy was a little too much? I mean it's not like it didn't hurt,"

Tate closed his eyes and his mouth went dry as his jaw clenched with every sign of crushing his teeth,

"Violet, I'm really sorry about that!", Tate opened his eyes and the way she was glaring at him made him feel sad, " It wasn't me I swear. I wouldn't let anybody or anything hurt you! It was Jude and Thredson who pushed you into the hands of Arthur Arden," Tate got up from his chair and stood in front of Violet, who was now pacing across his office. She stopped and took a step back.

Tate felt like pulling her little frame into a hug, but he was afraid of rejection.

Violet finally looked him in the face and her next words made his brain burn, " You also said that you didn't want us to have sex. Then why did you, last night?"

"Violet, I... have no excuse...," Tate whispered.

She glared at him, n awkward, dirty look whilst speaking,"Well, at first I thought it was all a dream but then in the morning, when I woke up feeling incredibly sore, I knew it should've been you. I mean, my boyfriend wasn't small, but Jesus... you really have a big dick, doctor! And you sure know how to work it. I like that you never come before the lady. Kyle wasn't as good as that", She said with a sweet innocent voice and her honey-colored eyes bounced off his dark ones down to his crotch.

Hearing that he was better than her boyfriend made his ego grew bigger than his dick.

Tate was blushing like a ninth-grader in front of her, " I really am not that big, Violet, it's just that you're so tiny. I'm sorry for hurting you".

"Well, it wasn't the painful kind of sore," Violet smirked and their eyes locked in an awkward stare for a few seconds, before Tate broke the silence,

"Do you wanna talk about him , or Madison's murder?", he asked but just before she answered, they heard someone knocking.

"Dr. Langdon?," Lana shoved her head through the door, " You told me to come today for a session."

Tate nodded at her, "Sure, Lana, come in, Violet we'll finish you later."

"Of course," Violet dismissed his words in a way, that made him feel like he had suggested something dirty. Putting away the cigarette butt, she left Lana and Tate to their therapy session.


	2. Chapter 2

**_May, 1964_**

Kyle Spencer was getting all ready for his date.

With his white shirt, school tie, steel-blue pants and a blue blazer ironed to stiffness, with the school emblem in black, gold and white on his chest, he looked like the cutest college boy ever.

Suddenly Alicia entered the room, a messed up pot-head dragging towards him into a house robe.

"Wow, look at you ...My boy, so handsome, you look like a natural-born gentleman! Is this for her?", She glanced at the corsage he was holding, then her black eyes, identical with his, bore back into her son's face.

He averted his eyes from his mother and into the mirror pretending to apply some more gel on his rockabilly hairstyle.

"Yeah...so?"

"Nothing, it's just pretty, like her...I'm guessing...Is she pretty?", She approached closer, her hand on his shoulder and Kyle twitched.

He never brought Violet home for one reason. His mother would get jealous and he didn't want Violet to get hurt.

"Yeah...Yes!," He swallowed the lump of insecurity, " She is", He tried to reply nonchalantly.

Alicia closed her grip on his arm, and Kyle stiffened when she pecked his cheek , "Good," She said finally exiting his room and Kyle let his hitched breath escape.

He was glad she was finally gone.

Kyle couldn't believe he had scored this hot girl to be his date at Spring Prom. She was a tad bit odd, but so beautiful.

Violet had big brown, lucid eyes, rimmed with thick, long eyelashes , a nose that never wrinkled and was perfectly shaped, and a quirky-curvy smile with a perfect tiny beauty dot at the corner of her upper cherry lip. The kind that would turn a guy on and make him jerk off into a coma at the mere thought of her lips, full on juicy and plump. Image, enough to make him jizz himself before he even bother putting his hand to use.

She wasn't slutty at all. And for him that was her most appealing trait. Her beauty was on display, yet hidden enough to make him fantasize late at night in bed what she got hidden under her over-sized shirts, and high collars, and plain gray knee-long skirts , and what was trapped behind that humble look in her honey-faceted eyes.

Violet was a flower gem, like her name.

That's why he had chosen a pretty set of fresh violets for her corsage as an accessory to her prom dress.

She ran down the stairs to open the door for him and her appearance left him breathless.

Violet-style, her petite frame was covered from the knees-long skirt up to her long laced sleeves matching the laced front and her high collar, all light sky blue chiffon.

_Too vestured. Too sexy. Real oxymoron._

Kyle pulled her into a hug and a second later they melted into a kiss.

"Oh God, you taste so sweet, I don't know if we would be able to get to prom," He whispered against her mouth with her pinkish tongue still tracing his lower lip. But he felt her body stiffen inside his brace.

"Kyle," She whispered back with her eyes turned down to their legs, entangled during the kiss,"You promised ... to wait..."

Kyle saw her porcelain cheeks turn pinkish, he laughed.

"Will, do babe, whenever you're ready, but a man can't help himself", He searched her face eagerly, "Here, your prom flower!", he handed her the corsage of violets, "I know it doesn't fit the color of your dress, but I think it fits you,so..."

"Kyle, it's pretty! Thank you, you're the first boy to ever give me flowers!", She hugged his neck and kissed his dimpled, smooth cheek.

"You welcome! Are we all good?''

Violet nodded, "Let's go!", Kyle patted her curvy buttock that was pressing into him and they stepped into his Ford Thunderbird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on, Westfield High<strong>_

_"O_h my God, is that Kyle Spencer?"

"Where to?", Madison jumped, spilling her punch. She licked the foam from her hand and twirled around in a cloud of pink chiffon, looking for _him._

"There, walking in with Violet Harmon!", Zoe informed her.

Madison smirked and fixed her wavy hairdo, her eyes sparkling pieces of cobalt into the dim lighting. She finally made him out at the entrance and shrieked.

"I'll go dance with him!", She announced proudly.

Zoe's eyes spread wide open,"Wait? You will dance with him, to this? But he is with _her_... "

Madison laughed at her friend's expression, her reactions always amused her dearly, "Why, who cares? And it's some stupid song by "The Ronettes"! Jesus, Zoe!"

She shoved her glass into her friend's hands,

"And then I will fuck him!", Madison informed in a sing-song voice, rolling away.

"But it's not a stupid song...it's "Be My Baby", She mumbled after Madison, who had already disappeared into the crowded dance floor.

Zoe had a crush on Kyle Spencer, too. But she would never do that to Violet.

* * *

><p><strong>October, 1964<strong>

Tate went out of the shower, dried out and put on his suit and tie. He was reflecting on his actions from the past few days.

_Bad. Very bad._

He combed his damp hair and stared into the mirror.

"She doesn't love you, you know. Not even infatuated," Somebody said to him.

_What?_

Tate turned around into his bathroom but there was no one.

_"She doesn't love you, she is seventeen, curious and rapacious about having sex. That's it. As soon as she gets tired of fucking you, she will dump you.", The sly voice continued._

"It's not true. Violet is not like that."

Tate looked around and he saw the voice - it was him, sitting on the bathtub edge. Tate was talking to himself.

The guy with his eyes and his hair shrugged, ticking his tongue, "Tut, tut, tut, Dr. Langdon! She's using you! Using you to get out of Briarcliff!"

Tate saw the gruesome smile spreading on his own lips, discovering his gums.

"No! Leave me alone, Violet.. she..is not like that..She doesn't do that!", Tate's voice cracked and he approached the vanity mirror, supporting himself on the sink, straining the muscles of his arms, trying hard not to break something, turning his back on the sinister blond guy, who wasn't really there . He was afraid to look in the mirror and meet his grave eyes.

"She does too!', He heard again from behind his back, and this time he looked. He stared at himself speaking in the mirror, "She will never be yours! Once she finds her way out of Briarcliff, she is ditching your lame ass because, guess what? You are _too old_!"

This blonde reflective image of himself practically laughed in his face.

"No, no! Get... out..of my head!", Tate whined, hitting his temples with the heels of his hands.

Then his hand went right through the glass , cracking the mirror, _"LEAVE ME ALONE! SHE WILL BE MINE!"_

**_Westfield High, Saturday Night Prom, May 1964_**

Kyle ran outside panting.

He was looking for his date, Violet. _Damn it! Why did she have to leave him in there with Madison? They were dancing and..._

He found Violet by the lady's room smoking a cigarette.

Kyle grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the lavatory, locking the door behind his back. He molded his lips into Violet's with guttural sound.

"Kyle, what?', She moaned feeling his erection. His hands slid under the skirt of her gown and tugged down her panties.

Kyle unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Stupid Madison! If only she didn't throw herself at him, groping his crotch on the dance floor while Violet was smoking outside, he wouldn't have been this aroused and close to exploding inside his pants.

He really wanted to wait for Violet. Seeing her cheeks flush red at the sight of his hand rubbing along his hardened cock, made him want her even more.

Violet swallowed and finally spoke, "Kyle..hell no! I'm not losing my virginity into the lady's room, _OK?_"

Kyle felt on the verge of snapping and running back into Madison's arms. Sexual frustration was a bad thing.

"Fine," He replied, still pumping along his length, "But you can just let me finish, _OK?_ Do you trust me?", He asked peering at her.

Violet swallowed at the sight of his growing cock then her eyes returned to his black ones,"Yes," She replied shyly.

In a split second, Kyle's head was under her skirt and he was making circles on her clit with his tongue and Violet felt so good. He was pumping his dick in his hand at the same time and she had to admit that it was kind of hot, even though when he pulled himself out at first she thought he was going to make her blow him. Violet had heard from her friend Leah, that boys would make you do that sometimes and the thought of it seriously grossed her out.

But when the tables had turned in her favor, she wasn't actually complaining about Kyle Spencer licking her pussy out as she came sticky on his crafty mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

He woke up and made his way out of his bedroom and down into the basement, descending the molded stairs.

The basement door creaked open on its hinges and revealed his world of terror. Hypodermic needles, bone chisels and cutters, scalpels, cannulae. The smell of formaldehyde was everywhere invading his brain cells with death through his nostrils.

Approaching the latest of his victims, he clasped her arms and sprawled her, in the catatonic state she was in, on the tiled floor.

Today was the kid's prom at Westfied High but one schoolgirl will never come out of prom alive.

"No, please don't do this," She whimpered.

She was naked; he slid her palm along her skin, gingerly, as if he wasn't going to brutalize it after. She didn't feel like a mother to him. He picked up a girl too young this time. The mother he needed should be more mature and nurturing. The scalpel tore into the texture of the living flesh, he was skinning her in a frenzy and beheading after, making a trophy out of her. The rivers of blood escaped into the drainage on the floor of his murder lab.

He made bloody masks out of human skin and put them on his face. The reporters had labeled him 'Bloody Face' and he loved it. He hid the monster in the mask. They would never know who was the man behind it.

The night had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Briarcliff, October, 1964<em>**

Tate walked into the asylum heading straight for the drug storage room. He's had a long heavy night, full of nightmares. Bloody, sticky, sweaty dreams.

The voice, the darkness has returned and the blood and the carnage it brought to his thoughts, he needed them to go away.

_Or else, he would totally lose it, he would lose everything._

_Or else, he would lose her._

_Violet..._

"Good morning, Dr. Langdon", The nurse greeted as he walked over to her.

Tate rubbed his cheek, looking at her sitting careless on her desk and striked, "I need lithium." She crooked a brow and cocked her head, her long hair flipping off her shoulder.

"Prescription?", She grinned, peering at him. **_Evil. Bitch._**

Tate looked at his wrist watch - 9.00 a.m. He glanced around the staff who were tending to their casual duties and tried to keep his voice down,

" Look,_ Miss McClaine_, I'm the doctor here. You don't need to ask my prescription to give me drugs," He tried to remind her politely but his words came out screeching.

She wrinkled her nose, shrugging. _Damn her!_ It was too early in the morning to deal with her.

"I know but I need to register in the book for whom the pills are. Patient's name?", She asked taking a metallic ball pen, opening the register.

"It's for me."

She gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Really? Well, _doctor, _I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that. I don't know..."

Tate rolled his eyes with exasperation and gazed at the pale, brown-haired girl. His fingers slipped through the hair glued to his brow moist with precipitation, and then he palmed his cheeks.

"Hayden._ I. Need. Lithium._1800 g. Extended release. You can register with some patient later. _I don't give a flying fuck._ Now, would you please be so kind as to unlock the storage room?", He finished leaning over her desk, boring his eyes into her face breathing heavily with the anger that was swelling up inside him.

Hayden rose from her chair and he followed her to the storage.

"Here, " She pulled out the tablets," And Tate, I don't wanna nag, but don't you think it's weird you haven't called in a week?", Her eyes were full of spite and her voice bitter with bile.

Tate snatched the medicine out of her hands and shoved it into his pocket, "Hayden, not now, OK?"

He has had enough issues lately, he had completely forgotten about her.

Hayden's cold eyes burnt a hole into his brain as they walked out the storage room heading for different directions, "Oh, you will call really soon, Tate. Then I'm not going to be the one begging."

* * *

><p>Tate pulled out the pocket mirror out of his drawer and spread the coke over the glass surface. He rolled a dollar bill and sniffed a line feeling the immediate after effects. Luckily, that bitch Hayden never caught him stealing the coke out of the storage while she was searching for the lithium.<p>

Tate had found about cocaine in University. A drug, found and isolated in the 19th century with great anaesthetic potential.

Lithium helped him with his visions, of course. But nothing made the pain go away like cocaine. Medical journals recommended cocaine as an all-purpose stimulant, a cure for depression, a specific for hay fever and asthma and other conditions. Especially encouraging were reports that the new drug was useful in treating alcoholism and opiate addiction.

Freud recommended the drug as a general stimulant; for treating indigestion; for cachexia associated with such diseases as tuberculosis; for addiction to morphine and alcohol; as an aphrodisiac; and as a local anaesthetic...

He relaxed in his chair going over the file in front of him for the tenth time in the past couple of days:

_NAME: Violet Harmon, Age 17_

_FATHER: Ben Harmon, Psychiatrist_

_MOTHER:Vivien Harmon, Housewife_

_SIBLINGS: Brother, Jeremy Harmon (stillborn)_

_CHARGE DESCRIPTION: Committed homicide- beheading and skinning a school mate, designated motif - JEALOUSY._

_OFFENDER PROFILING: Cutting, self harming, suicidal, with possible sociopathic tendencies; smoking marijuana, getting into school fights..._

Tate chuckled. _How divine!_

His nose was still burning and itchy when he heard the knock on his door, and he saw Frank, the guard, poking his head through the door, "Umm, Dr. Langdon, there's some trouble with Ms. Violet Harmon"

_Speaking of aphrodisiacs.._.

Tate wiggled his brows, "What is it Frank, is she doing Mary Jane?", He seemed amused with the perspective of Violet being disobedient to his mother, regardless of the latter's attempts to burn her brains out. His fierce little girl. He wondered if she has ever been that way or being at the asylum had affected her , and god, how sexy would've been if he could ever see Lana go down on Violet.

_Wow, the coke was a killer!_

"She bit one of the nurses and tried to strangle her!"

_What?_

Tate barged into the common room in less than a minute. Two of the guards were restraining Violet down by her arms, and she had bloody nose.

Another two guys were helping Hayden, picking her up off the floor, while she was desperately gasping for air. Tate walked over to Hayden, hissing in her ear, "Okay, what's going on here?"

"You tell me!" She replied with her throat burning " I saw her sneaking into your office a couple of times this week, lingering there more than necessary! Is that why you stopped calling me, Tate? If it's true, I swear you're going down, Sister Jude is going to find out about this!," She snapped at him and snatched from the guards' grip.

Tate couldn't help but laugh, "You want to tell her? Go ahead! And Hayden... Please, calm the fuck down, I'll call you later!"

"Better do that, Tate! Now, I'm leaving you and your nightingale bitch to sort this through!", She smirked walking past him.

* * *

><p>"Come on! I guess we really need to have this conversation!", Tate grabbed Violet's hand dragging her into his office locking the door.<p>

He took a napkin out of the pocket of his trousers and handed it to her so she can wipe the blood away from her nose.

She took it and pressed it against her face, plopping into the chair while he perched at the edge of his desk looking down at her.

"So, Dr. Langdon, when were you going to tell me you had a fiance?", Violet scowled with frustration, or maybe with the pain, it was hard to tell, her eyes were scourging him.

He shifted uneasily, "Is that why you gave Hayden the black eye and choked her?"

Tate's eyes were fixated on the blood stain. There was something in all that blood. It looked sexy on her porcelain skin.

Violet shook her head, "No! I was smoking in the common room, when she came in and told me to put out my cigarette, I told her to mind her own business and then out of the blue she slapped me in the face so hard, I fell to the floor.I had to strike back. "

That made Tate grin from ear to ear even though he wanted to stay serious with her, he couldn't.

"Then she told me to back off her man.I mean I'm not surprised, I kind of expected that you had a girlfriend, but Jesus ..Hayden?!"

That took him off guard. So that's how she found out.

"Violet..."

"It's okay, I have a boyfriend,too. Kyle, remember? Although I don't really know where he is now, I don't have the right to judge you. I never expected it for someone as attractive as you to be single anyways."

Tate looked at her face intensely for a second. Lana and Violet- he could live with that. But just the mentioning of her boyfriend's name made him want to break stuff and rip the other guy's windpipe.

_"She will ditch your ass, you're too old, "_ He remembered the voice. Tate had to do something about that voice.

He approached Violet and leaned into her face, speaking," When I met Hayden I never knew you existed," He lured her with his black eyes trailing his knuckles along her jawline. His hand ventured under her grey hospital gown to find her breast and he squeezed a moan out of Violet. It was more like a 'meow'-ing sound that made his dick alert when Violet tugged on his hair, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

Tate smiled into her chest, while tracking kisses there, " Yes! That's what I'm talking about! You're the most fiery girl I've ever met! And trust me, Hayden is so out of the picture. My biggest mistake ever was to get engaged to that cold-hearted bitch. I'm gonna fix that. She was just a dalliance."

Tate rose his head and looked at her widened eyes, her chest heaved rapidly. A drop of blood dripped from her nose and stained her upper lip with more red and he cleaned it off with one tacky lick of his tongue.

The heat inside his pants became unbearable when he saw her pinky tongue darting out , tasting the trail of saliva his own tongue left there.

"Violet, you don't know many things about me. I'm not really sure who you are, either.I can't figure out if you really are a murderer and I'm not sure whether you had committed these awful things. I also find it unbelievable that Bloody Face would be a woman. But I have a suggestion. Let me sneak you out of the asylum tomorrow and take you to my house, spend the day with me, please. I can show you all about me. I want you, Violet, and I really need more from you then a fuck into the office every once in a while."

* * *

><p>Tate drummed his fingers on the oak desk quirking his lips into a smile.<p>

"What are you grinning at?", Sister Jude walked in abruptly into his office snatching him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. Got my schedule for the rest of the week?", He asked slyly.

"Here it is, why?" , She surrounded the desk and plopped it in front of him.

" I want to take a day off tomorrow and I don't see a list of appointments so…"

"Why?", Jude cut him off staring at him suspiciously.

"Because it's Friday, and what do you care? I told you to get off my case, actually I think I'm done for today. So if you'll excuse me," Tate looked at his wrist watch and casually picked up his jacket off the couch, heading for the door.

Jude trailed her eyes after him while he was making his exit.

"I swear, if this has anything to do with Violet Harmon I..."

He turned around observing her hypocritical poise of moral and chastity and it caused a revolting jolt inside his stomach, he started laughing so hard it got her startled, "I think we had a deal ma, didn't we? I don't care about you and the Monsignor and you don't care what I do with little Violet Harmon," Tate winked at his mother before slamming the door behind his back.

Putting on his jacket and waving goodbye to Lana who stared at him with somewhat of a nostalgic expression, Tate made a swerve into the wrong hall and almost tumbled over Dr. Oliver Thredson.

The guy was holding up a scalpel dipped in blood and his forehead was extremely moistened.

"Well Oliver, isn't it nice meeting you," Tate feigned a smile but then he noticed the disturbance and the nerves creeping upon Thredson's purportedly calm face.

He tried to storm past Tate but Tate gripped his wrist and turned him around so he was facing him, "Listen, I don't know what you've been up to but I'm warning you for the last time stay out of my business and away from Violet Harmon. I'm only playing ignorant to yours' and Arden's treatment urges as long as you don't mess with me," He gritted.

Oliver snatched forcefully his wrist away and shoved the scalpel inside the pocket of his jacket.

"Well, aren't you feisty, mama's boy" , He grinned a sinister smile at him that made Tate twitch as the realization hit him.

"How did you know about my mother?"

Oliver glowered at Tate on his turn and let out a blood-chilling laughter, " I know things about you boy, you don't know about yourself."

Thredson's dark eyes were burning through Tate as he walked away with an evil grin plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>When he barged into her room, he had this strange air about him.<p>

"Come on," He commanded throwing her a robe to put over her gown.

"How are we going to sneak out without anyone noticing?", Violet asked him.

"Don't worry about it," He gripped her hand and started dragging her into the darkest part of the hall.

"But Tate what about Sister Jude and…"

"I told you not to worry about it, okay?" , He snapped and she sank under his irritated gaze.

"Shit, Violet, I'm sorry", Tate halted and took her scared face between his hands, " I just want to be with you so badly," He murmured lowering his lips down at her and pressing them against hers in a chaste kiss.

"Me too," Violet breathed out shyly when their lips parted.

"Just trust me then, okay? I know a secret way out."

She nodded and he started pacing deep inside the dark tunnel until they reached a solid wooden door, "Through here," He navigated them both out of the tunnel and they were soon headed for his house.

"You house is so simple and so clean," Violet chirped standing barefoot into his kitchen. His eyes lingered over her chest-long caramel hair, her widened light brown eyes and the cherry lips with the tiny mole in the corner made him bite his lip imagining the things they would do together.

"Thanks! But you expected something else, I presume?", He laughed dimples delving his cheeks and took two beer bottles out of the fridge handing one to Violet.

"Yeah, I mean you boys are so unkempt, I expected your place to be real messy. Am I allowed to drink?", Violet then asked him innocently, nevertheless she took the beer and opened the bottle in an habitual manner before pushing it to her mouth taking a gulp.

"Well, I'm not a boy. And you're allowed _anything_ at my house ," Tate implied yielding into his urge, he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist bringing her closer he leaned down and sucked on her beer moistened lower lip his tongue plunging inside and they both moaned in sink. He felt the immediate reaction of both of their bodies her nipples poked through the fabric of her gown and he winced at the sweet pain of his length started growing. Violet threw her arms around his neck, still holding the beer with one hand and tugging on his curls with the other trying to bring him as close as she could, she wanted to deepen their kiss so badly.

Tate navigated her to move backwards and dropped his beer on the kitchen table so his fingers could explore her ass freely as they were kissing.

He put her bottle away, too. Violet kissed his neck sloppily and he moaned, his dark eyes full of lust, " You shouldn't have done that. "

But she did, she wanted to see how long it would take him before he pounced over her.

"Fuck, don't look at me like that," He grunted taking his bottom lip between his teeth as she smirked and continued sliding his shirt above his head discovering his abs she placed her hands on them and noticed his growing erection.

"Sex?", She teased.

"Yes, please," Tate breathed and she started fumbling for his zipper, as she slid down to her knees obediently.

Violet was never too keen on sucking off Kyle, but with Tate the mere thought of it got her mouth watering. She wanted this, she wanted _him_.

But Tate stopped her by placing a palm over her hand, "Don't."

That confused her. Did she do something wrong?

"But you said...", Violet's eyes started to get wet.

He pulled her by her shoulders to standing position again and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Violet, please don't tell me you're one of those teenage girls who knows more about blowjobs than masturbation."

Seeing her flustered expression, he continued, "Sex isn't only about the guy finishing, or did _he_ make you believe so?," Tate explained petulantly, but on seeing her beautiful eyes lighten up with understanding, he said mildly, "Come on, gorgeous girl, let me show you what I mean! Bedroom."

When they reached his bed,Tate pushed her to lay on her back and peeled her gown and her underwear off her body until Violet was fully naked. He scooped over her and crashed his swollen lips onto hers then his wet tongue made his entrance to taste the honey there he also saw in her eyes.

As Tate continued planting soft wet kisses along her neck, he also cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging them roughly, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Then he took one in his mouth alternating between sucking and nibbling them.

Violet let out a high-pitched moan and began to fumble for the hem of his jeans again but he pulled her hand away.

"I told you, you first," Tate whispered in her ear biting its lobe vehemently.

He moved his body down on hers positioning his head between her smooth thighs and licked his lips before starting. He spread her pink pussy lips as she looked down on him and tugged on his hair when he started licking on her clit, not breaking their eye contact.

Soon Tate pushed two fingers inside Violet to add to the pleasure and desire erupted through her body. She detached her back from the bed, moaning " Oh, God, Tate," gripping on his curls with one hand and the other gripping on the pillow beneath her head.

He responded to each moan of his name with thrusting his fingers harder and faster into her and suckling on her clit at the same time.

It wasn't long until her thighs clenched around his neck and he increased the pressure on her clit until he felt her orgasm crashing down on her and Violet threw her head against the pillows, screaming, " Oh fuck, Tate,yes!"

He slowed down the pace of his fingers until he reached a stop as she panted desperate to catch her breath.

Tate scooped over her again to seal the deal with a sloppy kiss and she could taste herself in it. He brought his damp fingers to his mouth engulfing her scent, "God, you're so delicious."

After fighting off the spinning sensation of pleasure inside her head, Violet propped herself up and stared at Tate, "Now your turn," before he had time to react she pushed him down on his back and his pants were down. Violet took him out and rubbed her palm along the ridge of his erection causing Tate to let out a harsh breath.

After the first tentative lick of her tongue on his tip, Violet got so hungry she stuck out her tongue and devoured all of it causing him to grip the back of her hair pushing her head down, Tate started grunting and he sunk back into the pillow. As the head of his dick hit the back of her throat he moaned "Shit, Violet" and she looked up at him staring intensely into his dark eyes sucking particularly hard on the head before letting it slip out of her mouth to catch a breath.

"Do you want me to stop?" , She teased.

"Hell, no!", He breathed out biting his lip.

As her mouth worked faster and faster on him she felt him shudder, his muscles tensed up and his hands gripped her silken strands more as he found his release inside her mouth and she swallowed him awe-struck by the intensity of the orgasm she had caused. Violet felt her own arousal built up again from the act of satisfying him.

In the middle of their session the phone in the living room rang a couple of times.

"I'll get it," Tate announced, "I need a little break before the essential part," He said smirking at Violet and scrambled out of bed now fully naked.

Violet laid on her back thinking about how much he liked him.

He was nothing like Kyle, he didn't put his own desires first.

Tate really took care of her. She got up from the bed missing him already and found Tate standing in the living room with his head in his hands.

She felt anger in his dark brown eyes and it made her skin crawl, the look inside his eyes scared her. With one swift movement he pinned her to the wall and wrapped his hands around her neck .

"Violet, I just got a call from Briarcliff. Hayden McClaine's corpse was found disfigured in your room just an hour ago. _Beheaded_, to be more precise. Please, tell me, was it you who did that? Please, Violet. I really need to know. If you want me to trust you, I need to know the truth. Are you a killer?", His eyes were almost pleading.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**_Florida, 1964_**

Kyle Spencer woke up from a terrible nightmare. He saw Madison's dead eyes, gazing at him and the blood spread across the floor, splattered his shoes.

He sat up in bed, panting.

"Are you okay, Kyle?"

He felt the bed shift and Zoe's little hands palmed along his naked back, slick with precipitation.

He turned around taking one of her hands from his shoulders and touched it with his lips.

"I'm fine," Kyle smiled at her, " Just one of those nights with recurring Madison nightmares again. I guess I have to go back and find out what really happened to her that night."

Zoe sighed deeply, pressing her brow to his temple she whispered in his ear, " Kyle you shouldn't have run away from there. You should've stayed and explained how you found her dead."

"I know, Zoe, but it's just that at the time I got so scared and I needed to run away from everybody," Kyle cupped Zoe's cheek gingerly and kissed her pouty mouth, "I'm glad you came to Florida with me," He groaned brushing his lips against hers.

"And I'm glad you took me with you," She smiled licking the seam of his lips and then her tongue slipped inside. He opened his mouth and took it in hungrily, pinning her flat on her back to the bed underneath him, "God, Zoe the things you do to me," Kyle snarled yanking her panties away settling in between her legs and into her womb, warm and welcoming.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?_

Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique.

Le coït. Tu aimes ça?...

* * *

><p>Kyle Spencer really loved his girlfriend.<p>

Zoe felt nothing like any other girl he knew, she wasn't like Violet or Madison, but she was the better part of a two-pieced fragment, the part that completed him, the witch that lured his soul to be her Frankenstein monster.

Whenever they kissed, or touched, or made love, he felt obligated to deliver her nothing but only the greatest amount of pleasure. He was happy to find out she felt exactly the same way towards him.

So Kyle plunged deep inside her womb and gave his best to make her scream his name out loud and their sweaty bodies began twisting and swerving between the sheets, skin on skin scorching, mouth breathing against mouth as their bodies were relentlessly pounding into each other.

.

At first when Zoe saw him, she thought about Mr. Gorgeous eyes - Madison's invented this nick-name for Kyle- the entire day.

Usually, if Zoe saw someone she found attractive, she would fantasize about having sex with him, go home and use her vibrator (again, Madison was to "blame" for enlightening her on sex toys) and be just fine since she really thought of guys as actually full of bullshit ever since her boyfriend Charlie ditched her.

But Mr. Gorgeous eyes she just wanted to see again. Whenever they were in close proximity, no matter if they shared the same room or just passed each other, their eyes connected searching and staring, their bodies magnets, she felt this exquisite feeling and strong pull to her stomach.

Of course it was to be expected that Kyle had a girlfriend, and a beautiful one but that was only before Madison, literally screwed things up and everything between Kyle and Violet was ended.

.

Although Zoe thought that Kyle and Violet looked attractive together, they really seemed like an awkward couple and not that much interested in each other in the first place.

She knew that Madison could be a bitch, but to Zoe Madison was just the accelerator needed for Kyle and Violet breaking up and she couldn't even get angry at Madison for fucking Kyle first. Zoe has noticed Kyle's eyes roaming over her own body and secretly she knew that Kyle wanted her and the thought triggered goose bumps spreading all over her skin. The vibrator was of no use when the actual object of her desires was raping her body with his eyes and she couldn't compare the feeling of being thus eye- ravished to nothing made of plastic.

Madison wasn't interested in Kyle romantically, she would really rather have a relationship with the dick, not the man attached to it.

Actually, she was pushing and pulling Zoe, prompting her to seduce Kyle when their game of exchanging glances became too obvious.

She advised Zoe how to dress to raise up his attention more and Zoe had borrowed some of Madison's dresses on several occasions.

It's been months since high school prom and Zoe wanted to see Kyle again but they were now in different schools. She wanted to take in all the details of his features since she almost started to forget them.

Zoe and Kyle had never actually spoke, but it wasn't needed since their eyes said it all. They had this unofficially established relationship between them.

So when Madison got the invitation for the frat party Kyle and his brothers were tending to, both girls started feverish preparations.

Nylon black stockings, short-skirt dresses and sexy laced tops were wrapping their willowy bodies when they stood at the entrance of the frat house filled with dancing people , music pumping through.

Soon, Madison got lost in one of the bedrooms with an anonymous hunk. Zoe could've given herself into drinking or even sniffing lines if she followed Madison.

But then she sensed him, staring, black eyes all over her.

Kyle and Zoe immediately found each others eyes when he approached her with a cup of punch, "I thought you looked thirsty". He smiled at her and her eyes were attached to his dimples.

"That's not what I'm thirsty for," Zoe quirked her lips into a smile without saying any more, she took him by the hand and his lust -stricken eyes reflected into hers.

Zoe took him upstairs into one of the several bedrooms and pushed him to sit on the king sized canopy bed.

.

"Wait," Kyle spoke first , "Aren't you going to tell me something about yourself first?". It was adorable how awkward and shy he suddenly got.

Zoe smirked kneeling in front of him, "I don't wanna talk about myself."

Kyle laughed, " You're the first hot girl who doesn't wanna talk about herself, there must be something wrong with you.. Oh, I know! You have a boyfriend!"

Zoe looked up and took in his features like she has always wanted to, then her hazel eyes reassured when she spoke, "No, I don't!"

His dark eyes gave him the appearance of a doe caught in the headlights when she asked him if it was okay for her to practice her blow job technique on him, a line Madison had invented especially for the occasion.

Kyle was utterly speechless, he always thought of Zoe as a reticent girl.

She moved up and her lips touched his, kissing him softly before she started to slowly lick the length of his bottom lip which caused him to part his lips and she eased her tongue in his mouth.

It felt good and Zoe entangled her fingers into his soft shaggy blond hair bringing his head closer so she could stick her tongue further in his mouth.

She heard him groan when her hands moved down to his crotch and took him out so she lowered her gaze to take a peek while kissing him and saw his erect dick out , she found it quite impressive. Zoe was rubbing it up and down with one hand while massaging his tight balls with the other. This started to get her extremely wet and she moved her mouth from his to start kissing and sucking on his neck. Then she finally got down to his lap and started licking him up and down like a lollipop hearing his breath hitch, then she switched to licking both sides of his dick and his breath became more labored as he laid back on the bed.

A few seconds later Zoe was wiping cum off her chin and she knew right there and then that she had caught Kyle Spencer by the balls.

When Tate got the call about Hayden's murder he tried to get some answers out of Violet but she negated everything. The voice had returned into his head, an uninvited guest increasing his doubts, making him behave oddly again.

He wasn't really convinced she was innocent so he hurried to bring her back to Briarcliff before they could get into more trouble and no matter how much he wanted her he decided to keep his distance. Violet was assigned more electroconvulsive therapy and this time he decided he shouldn't interfere. But it was hard. There was going to be a trial soon so Tate had to make an assessment if she was mentally fit to stand the trial.

Tate started to hate this place now more than ever and every thing that happened between the walls of Briarcliff seemed hideous and corrupted to him.

Every day he found himself repulsed from this loony bin his mother got him stuck into, the walls reeked of terror and death, and the obnoxious French song spinning on a record during each day that passed," Dominique, nique, nique s'en allait tout simplement, routier pauvre et chantant..." made him feel completely insane. The place was filled with so much pain and sorrow and the crazed minds of the patients there were almost tangible, he felt like the stone walls were closing in slowly on his own sanity.

Tate wanted to believe that Violet wasn' t responsible for none of the things she was being accused of but both times the murders happened in Violet's room, as much as he wanted to justify her, it was the truth.

He sat into his office contemplating, mulling his choice over and it wasn't long before he decided to have another conversation with her. Yet he needed to be convinced.

When Tate walked into her room, he found Violet sprawled on her bed and Lana rubbing her hands all over Violet's little mound.

That made him furious more than anything. All things gloomy arose in his mind and he slip into the deep pit of insanity.

At first Tate didn't mind their girly games, but now it was different. He knew she was defying him for pushing her away at his house.

But Tate had reasons. He felt he was falling deeply for Violet, the glances they had started to exchange before she came to his house got longer and the kisses they shared got deeper, and he couldn't bear the thought of Violet lying to him or being pleasured by somebody else. She was his. The green-eyed monster pounced over him when he saw Lana's hands on Violet but Tate refused to be Violet's plaything and he was going to end this game between them once and for all the only way he knew. By claiming what was his. Even if he had to use force.

Fuelled by his anger, Tate snatched Lana away and grabbed Violet's arm to bring her up into Sister Jude's office.

.

"Well, what do we have here?", Jude took off her glasses and her eyes bounced off from Tate's fuming expression to Violet's guilt -ridden face, "Trouble in paradise?"

"I caught her in the act, she and Lana were screwing each other," Well that was a half-lie that Tate gritted through his teeth but Violet didn't protest, she only sank under his angry, sullen eyes.

Sister Jude raised from her seat and approached him, " Well you know what the punishment is for this abomination," She then walked over to the cupboard in the corner and took one thin rigid cane from there, "Sixteen lashes," Tate took it from her hand.

"And as for Miss Lana Banana, I'll deal with her myself," Jude snarled, exiting through the door.

Tate locked the door to her office then he turned over to Violet, " Bend over!", He pointed the cane at her.

"You must be kidding me,"At first Violet thought that he was joking and rolled her eyes at him, but it only seemed to make Tate more angry he was glowering at her playful locks of blond covering his eyes. She swallowed and tried to protest but her mouth went slack and she couldn't move.

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me?", he fumed. It was like a different Tate now inhabited his body, crawled from under his skin to the surface.

"No!," Violet squeaked at glaring Tate, he was scaring her to death.

"I think you did.", He snarled," You. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Learn."

Violet was panting, afraid and turned on the same time.

"I'm going to spank you, I think you want me to. You said it once, remember? And then I'm going to fuck you", His voice was soft but menacing.

Without any further warnings Tate gripped her by the arm, while he sat himself on the couch in the office, and tipped her over his lap.

His lips went down to her ear, " I'm not going to use the cane because it hurts like hell, but you still need to be punished."

Violet found this scary and hot, she was still mad at Tate for the sudden mood changes and how he doubted her innocence so she had pushed him away for a couple of days after the murder.

But now her heart was in her mouth, Violet could barely breathe, he was throwing her into fits of terror and ecstasy at the same time.

Shit, was this going to hurt?, She thought closing her eyes.

Tate pushed her gown up, uncovering her bare ass and placed his hand on her naked behind, softly fondling her ass cheeks. Then he suddenly hit her hard.

Violet's closed eyes spring open in response to the pain and she tried to rise but his hand moved between her shoulder blades keeping her down.

Tate caressed her ass again where he had hit her and his breathing changed to louder and harsher.

He hit her again and again, quickly in succession.

Holy fuck it hurt!

She made no sound, her face screwed up against the pain she tried to wriggle away from the blows spurred on by adrenaline coursing through her body.

.

"Keep still," Tate growled. "Or I'll spank you for longer, " He was rubbing her now, then a blow followed again. A rhythmic pattern of fondling then slapping was built. Violet had to concentrate to handle the pain.

"Aargh! Fuck!", She cried out on the tenth slap – she was unaware that she has been mentally counting the blows.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

He hit her again then he stroked her cheeks softly.

Tate started to get super aroused at the sight of Violet's ass cheeks getting more and more red with every hit of his palm, the blood circulating through them.

From somewhere deep inside, Violet wanted to beg him to stop but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He continued the unrelenting rhythm and she cried out six more times.

Sixteen slaps in total, just like Jude said.

"Enough," he breathed , "Now I'm going to fuck you."

She never for a second doubted that he was going to fuck her hard, in fact she kind of hoped for it, which made it even more humiliating for her because Tate obviously aimed to be demeaning with both the slapping, and the fucking.

But Violet was already feeling his erection pressed on her stomach and heat ran through her, she moaned.

He plunged two fingers into her glistening slit," Jesus, Violet you love this, don't you! Look how soaked you are just for me!", Tate exclaimed.

He gripped her hips and plunged inside her deeply, quickly filling her, moaning loudly, pounding hard into her juicy cunt and she whimpered from his fast, intense pace against her sore behind. Over and over... and NO.

Violet felt her traitorous body exploding in an intense, shattering orgasm.

"Shit, Violet!" he cried out he found his release, holding her in place with one hand while he took himself out with the other and spilled all over her ass cheeks cum dripping down and spreading like lotion over the irritated skin, he was salving it with the back of his hand.

Finally he collapsed, panting hard beside her, and he pulled her on top of him burying his face in her hair.

Violet, still trying to catch her own breath, just lied dumb.

As soon as Tate calmed down his look changed and he asked her softly, "Did it hurt?"

Violet shook her head unable to speak, move, think or feel anything but the intense feel of satisfaction between her legs and the stinging twinge on her behind, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I know it did and I'm sorry for spanking you, but you shouldn't have teased me, Violet. No more Lana, do you hear me? You belong to me!", Tate looked into her eyes and she nodded still unable to utter a sound, panting and sweaty.

"I...Sometimes I have these dreams ...fantasies, that I walk into Briarcliff with a shotgun and start shooting everybody. I don't feel sad, I just feel like I'm taking them away from all the pain and the filthiness of this world. This place is a real shit hole for all of these lost souls in here." Tate murmured in her ear.

His next words shocked her even more, "I've got a plan how to get you out of here, Vi..." He said before his searching lips crushed into her own leaving her, again, breathless tongue invading deep into her mouth making her gasp and moan with pleasure.

"Are you scared of me now?", He asked when their lips parted.

Violet finally spoke, "No, but you have to trust me that I didn't do any of it. In fact, I think I know who is responsible for Hayden's death."

* * *

><p><em>I've always wished there were ways less painful to deal with grief, but there just aren't any, are they?<em>

You never truly get over it, you pretend you've forgotten all, there are even days you're delusional that you've managed. But it's impossible, the way you felt when a loved one died, it's like you've been baptized with fire. All that pain...you're heart is tearing up, it's the loss that's got you marked for life ...it seems to be branded into your fucking chest!", Tate trailed off and cast his gaze at the man from the couch where he was sitting, tears pouring out from the corner of his eyes, "When that car hit Addie and she died I felt it like it was retribution for my mother's killing a girl in her car accident. I've always blamed Jude for everything! I bet Monsignor Howard would say , "Eye for an eye, tooth for tooth," and all of that biblical bullshit," Tate laughed unhappily, the man sitting opposite of him in the armchair turned his stony face away as if he couldn't stomach the sight of Tate.

It was never Tate's intention to cry, to weep, or spill his guts like some fucking pussy in front of another man,but while he was awaiting his visitor, he had poured himself a glass , then another , maybe three or four followed by a line of coke, and all was numbed except for the pain from the loss, it was all that he could feel now. All he's ever felt, anyways.

He was tired of having to deal with things by himself all his life. That's why he went to study psychology in the first place, he thought it would help him understand what was wrong with him, what was the nature, the root, the urge of violence inside of him.

Tate has found the real reason now for why his brain was this messed up. So messed up that he was only feeling into his element when he inflicted pain in others, and sometimes it was scary, too. But it wasn't his fault.

.

Earlier that afternoon , after Tate had fucked the living daylights out of Violet, they had a little talk and he was already half convinced she got nothing to do with anything except occasionally smoking, drinking and cutting herself .

"Tate, I saw Oliver Thredson leaving with Hayden the day she got murdered. A few patients, including Lana, had seen him sneaking around stealing scalpels and other shit from the infirmary, I think there's more to him than just a therapist, he's hiding something."

Tate contemplated on Violet's words a little and he had to agree that she might be right, but she was getting to him and Tate didn't like it. He prefered to be the one in control of things and not to let his life be ruled by a female.

Mommy issues.

But there was something ominous to Thredson, maybe it was his eyes or the way he always smirked and never smiled, like he wanted to say that he'd screwed everybody and everything over, but never got caught.

"I'll try and talk to him, see what he has to say", Tate said begrudgingly, she smiled gliding her palms along his naked chest.

"You shaved...for me?", Violet teased him, changing the subject she looked quite satisfied and he smirked. He loved pleasing her, although it slowly granted her the upper hand over him.

"Well, I guess, I did!", Tate chuckled and kissed her forehead while she did the same to his nipple, he huffed.

"Don't! I like your chest hair, it's hot, Kyle had none!"

"Okay, I won't shaved my chest ," She made him smile again.

"Tate?", She started then, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Mmm?"

"You said you could get me out of Briarcliff for good...",Violet pushed herself from his chest to look up at him and he proped on one elbow, caressing her hair. She met his dark pupils, still dilated from the pleasure when she asked him," How?"

"Well, you might be released, and your case gets suspended if you got pregnant, which of course is not possible, because sexual intercourse is prohibited within the walls of the asylum and we are not allowed to raise babies in a mental hospital...So, it is most likely the mother to be freed and taken care of together with her baby, if she found a way to get pregnant in the first place of course."

Violet was looking at him with quieted eyes, she was mulling her choices over. He expected her reaction most likely to be negative, she was only seventeen, but he felt a sting to his heart that she took the time to choose between options.

Tate wasn't sure why he said that, not even if it was entirely true, but if there was any possibility, a chance for her to get out of this shit hole, this was the only way.

Her eyes turned from light hazel to dark chestnut-brown when she got on top of him pressing him to lie down on his back. "Make me babies, then."

Violet's tongue, swerving slick into his mouth was quite demanding that he tried his best at resolving the matter for her.

The couch creaked underneath their weight.

.

Tate found Thredson into the common room sharing a game of chess with Lana, "I need to have a word with you."

Oliver looked slantwise at Tate not giving away any emotion, but Tate saw his sly smirk, it was almost non-existant, "Sure. Sorry, Lana, meet you later for the return game!"

Tate saw something close to terror in Lana's eyes when she left the room. Oliver followed behind him into his office.

"What do you know of Hayden's murder?", Tate asked as soon as they walked in and he closed the door.

"Aww, look who's just got pussy whipped by that cunt, Miss Violet Serial Killer Harmon! She did quite good job brainwashing you, didn't she!I'm proud of you, my little hybristophiliac!', Oliver mocked him, "I mean you seem to get off ..."

Tate was on the verge of chopping his head off and hanging in from a nail onto his office wall, but Thredson's sleazy haircut wasn't worth the trouble.

"I know what hybristophilia is, I work the same profession as you, remember? But I don't agree. The fact that Violet is an alleged killer is not the reason I'm attracted to her."

Oliver's laugh was sinister, his eyes were darker than the falling night outside. He took off his glasses, plopping himself into the chair behind Tate's desk.

"I don't believe she killed and flayed those women, OK? She just happened to be at the wrong place, in the wrong time, twice. Or she could've been set up, to cover up for somebody else's crimes, Violet didn't have a serious motif, anyway", Tate reasoned.

"Oooh, so you think serial killers need rhyme or reason to onslaught? But you thought it was me and what are you going to do about it, _murder_ me?," Oliver stressed the word murder as if he had just coined it, " I'm quaking in my loafers!"

"What's your game, Thredson?"

"I play no games, son!"

"Don't call me son, will you?"

To his surprise, Oliver started laughing louder while crossing one leg over another, making himself more comfortable into his chair and that made Tate clench his jaw.

"But you're. My s_on, _I mean. Aw, I bet Jude didn't actually filed you in on how I planted my devil spawn between her legs while she was squirming underneath me with pleasure twenty some years ago!"

Well it explained a lot of things.

Tate was sure he was going to vomit right there on the floor, if the lavatory wasn't so close to his office.

.

Tate stood up and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard in his living room and took a gulp, "Life is cruel, but it does not faze me, it's death...death is what I can't cope with! I miss her...I miss Addie! _So freaking much_!" I feel alone now more than ever", He sobbed, "Go on say it, " He then snarled.

"Say what?", The other more like stated than asked him on his turn, blue eyes scrutinizing and assessing the situation as Tate started pacing across the room like a caged lion.

"God damn it!", Tate threw the bottle across the room and it exploded into the opposing wall shattering glass and pungent liquid splashing and sinking into the carpet

"That I'm a sinner, that I shouldn't curse and I should repent if I want to be forgiven ! I just told you I've fucked your daughter and you sit there with blank expression. Why are you so calm?It's unnerving!", Tate spit fire at the man's face tackling his collar in a dragon-like grip.

"What good that would do? You said you wanted to talk, I came at your house. You sounded distraught and you were crying, I thought you were in danger or something. Now I only see that you were drinking and you don't need my help or my instruction, I'm not Monsignor Timothy Howard, and it's not my place to judge but I am not comfortable with you talking about my daughter, Tate," Dr. Harmon answered calmly, but Tate sensed his fear in his scarce breathing and the way his body shifted in the arm-chair.

Tate let go of his collar and receded into his place on the couch, "I called you, Ben, because you're Violet's dad and I do need your help in taking her out. Why on earth a therapist would allow his own daughter to be confined to mental asylum in the first place, unless he thought she was guilty? Did you believe in Violet being guilty?"

"Well, Violet is sick. She needs help, she's had some severe problems with her depression, she self-harmed to deal with all the bad stuff that happened at that time. Her mother also went to a mental institution, so I think one could've expected that Violet would have some issues, too," Ben replied but this time Tate could savor the emotion in his voice.

"Violet is pretty sure it's him, she saw him acting suspiciously," Tate simply said, " I need your help to discover Thredson. He is not a therapist, he is an imposter. And if he had killed these women, he is clearly insane and we're all endangered around him."

* * *

><p>The rain pattering outside on the glass has found Violet sitting on the ground by the big lattice window that gave her the reasonable feel of the prison she was held in. An ashtray between her crossed legs, with her eyes closed and a throbbing headache, she had sunk into a dense cloud of smoke and her own thoughts.<p>

For long periods of concentration she loved to sit cross-legged in the "Turkish fashion,'' like Vivien always called it, her left leg was bended in the knee and foot was placed under her right thigh.

"I need to speak with you."

Sister Jude Martin startled her walking into the common room, a few steps and there she was sitting down opposite of Violet, clad in black messenger of God.

Great, just what she needed most.

While observing her Jude thought that Violet looked tired with all signs of malnutrition, she seemed to be thinner and smaller than before. The head nun was starting to feel sympathetic with this girl, Violet was an orphan though with both of her parents alive.

"About what?" , Violet tucked a strand of hair fallen over her face behind her ear and peered at Jude just above her fuming smoke.

"First of all you shouldn't smoke, Miss Harmon you look quite anemic," Jude pulled the cigarette out of Violet's mouth squashing it into the ashtray which caused the girl to roll her eyes towards the ceiling with an irritated "Jesus Christ!" slipping her tongue.

"This will wizen you faster than you think anyways," Jude scolded her with eyes pinned on Violet's pale cheeks.

"So , what do you want?", Violet asked with exasperation, crossing her arms on her chest not knowing what to do with them now that she wasn't smoking.

"Your honest answers, the price for them will be my honesty in return, " Violet wiggled her brows, "Are you fucking my son?", Jude continued crudely.

Violet took her bottom lip in between her pearly teeth ponder ing over what to say and how to.

If she would've said yes, she had to prepare for the worst to come, yet if she was going to deny the obvious what good it would do her ? Violet looked at Jude's sculpted face, and although her eyes seemed dark and cold, her features were mild and attractive.

There were rumors that Jude has been very promiscuous years ago and Violet had the feeling that Jude must have been very pretty when she was younger but something or someone made her give up on her life of a singer to become a nun, and there must be a very serious reason for one to do so. Devotedness was quite respecting thing.

"Yes, " Violet finally replied.

Jude took a breath in then out harshly, "And did you have any ways of protection?"

"Not the last couple of times but…"

"Violet listen to me. I know you might have some problems but I don't believe you killed anybody, you're just one neglected kid. Maybe I could help you get out of here for your own good, especially if you get pregnant don't ever bring his child into the world," Jude spat angrily, „I might have never given him birth if I knew what his father was, but when I found out it was too late. Tate… he has done some bad things, before we came to Briarcliff. He had hurt some people, kids, like you."

Violet cackled.

"I knew you were going to say something like this and I don't believe you. Jesus, why do you hate me so much, why do you hate your own son?"

"You don't know him, he doesn't leave survivors behind his back, he's just like his father. I was the only survivor and I'm still paying for it. Tate likes violence, it's who he is down at his core. I know that he can be charismatic but he's like Dorian Gray- beautiful on the outside, rotting in his own sins on the inside. Has he made you try the drugs yet, and the kinky stuff in bed?"

A traitorous drop slid under Violet's closed eye, but she didn't spoke a word, not that it was needed.

"He will lure you into the dark and then leave you there alone. I was just like you, naïve, but the things I've seen… I have looked into the face of evil so many times, evil made me a believer. Here," Jude threw a newspaper into Violet's lap before walking out of the common room, "There were fifteen of them, all from your school."

After Jude walked out, Violet lit another cigarette and took the time to read the newspaper article from twelve years ago with Tate's face above the column.

Tears dripped down her shaking hands and she chucked the paper in the opposite corner of the common room, uttering tormented „No, no, no, no…'- s, a chant of disbelief into the quiet. The music that usually spun on a record had died minutes, maybe hours ago when everybody went to sleep but she hasn't noticed.

Rushing into her room she searched her pillow case and found one left. The blade was sharp and gave her a crisp, metal feel when it slashed her arm, and then she made another cut and another followed, the blood sprung free in crimson streak as she whimpered stumbling to the floor in fetal position.

The darkness behind her closed eyelids felt like peace, she could vaguely hear somebody pacing around.

"I love the rain, it keeps everybody inside and makes everything clean... Violet! What.. ", a pair of arms forced her out of her dizziness, " Why did you do this, answer me?"

Tate has laid her on her bed, bandaging over the cuts on her arm with his shirt.

"Please," She whimpered, " Leave me alone!"

His perplexed eyes met her torn, dizzy look, " What are you saying?"

" I'm saying go away! You lied to me, Tate, you killed people!"

"No, you don't understand, I was different then. I'm on a treatment, your father said I was getting better. I know it I'm a doctor , too..."

''You know my father? How many things you've kept to yourself, Tate? Please leave me...", Violet managed, but the pain was tearing her.

"Please, I don't ever wanna see you again!Go away"!", She yelled through tears and closed her eyes, trying to make everything go away, the pain has overtaken her, making her quake with lament from head to toe.

"Fine, I'll go if that's what you want, just ... Please don't cut yourself again, please Vi," She heard his voice close, in her ear and then the warm feeling of his small kiss on her temple made her cry even more when she heard his footsteps fade towards the door.

Her life was a terrible mess but now it has become tragic, too. The baby that she knew had recently started growing inside of her was probably never going to know its dad.

The rain had almost quieted, though the storm was still spinning around.

* * *

><p>Zoe woke up from the heavy storm, the wind was whipping the windowpane with the branches of the tree outside their hotel room.<p>

"Kyle, I...", She started reaching for his shoulder.

Kyle was gone, only his scent still lingered in bed. She searched the room with her eyes in the darkness and then turned on the night-light to step out of the bed headed for the bathroom with a glass of water in her hand.

The sight before her made her drop the glass on the tiled bathroom floor and a terrified shriek forced through her lungs.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe... I'm sorry."

Kyle was weeping, the blood that he was trying to wash off his body running down his chest and slowly sinking into the drain.

"Kyle what's happening?",Zoe walked over eying him in disbelief.

"I swear I didn't mean to do it," He said ruefully, his eyes beautiful obsidians drowned in tears that were tracking down his blood smudged cheeks.

* * *

><p>"How's Violet?"<p>

"She doesn't want to see you, Tate."

"Well, I don't wanna see you either, but you're here so...", Tate plopped into the chair behind the desk.

"I came here to warn you, Tate. Dr. Oliver Thredson seems to be missing and oddly, Lana is missing from the Asylum, too, " Sister Jude announced gravely.

"Jesus.. I hope they catch him before he does something sinister to Lana."

"Now, why did you call for me?" , She asked her son with a stony face.

"I told you I want to see Violet, is she OK?"

"And I told you she doesn't want to see you, Violet's fine, so if that's all...", Jude rose to go for the door.

"No, that's not all, please mother..."

It was the way he pronounced it, for so many years the word was avoiding his mouth, now it somewhat disarmed her and she sat down.

"I have terrible nightmares lately...", Tate started.

"You mean hallucinations," Jude corrected him.

"No, it's nightmares mostly, I rarely see things when I'm awake these days, but in one of them Addie was trying to tell me something and yesterday morning when I woke up she was standing in my kitchen, staring with her sad eyes. What do you think it means?

"I think it could mean that you're deteriorating, aren't the visits with the good doctor helping?"

"Well, yes. We are really getting to the root of the problem. It turns out I hate my mother. But I don't think Addie was something inside my mind. It was almost like I could touch her, I swear she was there... Besides I take my pills, so she shouldn't be a figment of my imagination."

"Yes, but you also take a great deal of other drugs so..," Jude counter punched him and he visibly clenched his jaw.

"You know, I could never forgive you for raising me without a father, although now I pretty much understand why that is but if Oliver was what he was, you should've tried keeping Hugo at least," Jude snarled opening her mouth to retort, "No, let me finish! It's the first time I'm asking you for help, can you please call Billie Dean? Addie's trying to tell me something!"

"The medium?"

Tate nodded, "The one that talks to spirits through telepathy, yeah."

"I thought you didn't believe in spirits and religion... I thought you only believed in demons, Tate. But I don't blame you, I mean look at you and your father, I could hardly discern between the two of you. Both cruel, narcissistic liars."

Tate shrugged, "I've changed my mind, ever since I've met Violet I've come to believe in angels, too."

Jude cackled, "Really, please don't tell me you're in love now. Tate, you don't care about anybody, you only care for hurting the people who dare to love you."

"Well, believe it or not I care about Violet and the baby."

"Fine, Billie Dean it is," Jude agreed, "Tomorrow night at your house."

* * *

><p>All three of them were gathered around the kitchen table, Billie Dean Howard looked at the faces opposite of her.<p>

First the mother and then the son.

Their expression, just like their eyes were similar in the light of the candles, their orbs sparkled but the thoughts behind them were unfathomable. These two gave her the creeps more than any ghost she had ever contacted with, a nun and her crazed son.

Billie Dean finished her cigarette and took Tate's hands in hers.

"Now I need you to concentrate, both of you."

The kitchen was getting darker with the sun fading outside the windows and it all become quiet and macabre.

A few moments of silence and heavy breathing passed when she twitched.

Suddenly, Billie Dean let go of Tate's hands grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, but I have to go", She muttered to them both, eyes on the ground.

"What? Wait!", Tate sprung after her pulling her back in by her shoulder, 'What did you see?"

"Nothing, I guess today is not a good day for contacting the dead," Billie replied struggling to break his hold.

"I don't believe that bullshit. You saw something, what is it, what did Addie say?", He insisted.

"I.. didn't see Addie. But I saw something," She finally admitted.

"Well? Tell him so we can all be in peace, that boy won't leave you alone if you don't," Jude interfered.

"Big white house...a blonde boy with dark eyes and a girl with light - brown hair, the boy covered in blood and the girl was comforting him."

"You saw me and Violet, where? I will do something bad again,won't I?"

Billie Dean looked at the mother and then back to the son.

"I don't know how to explain it, these two weren't you and Violet...Have you heard of the Schrödinger's cat?"

* * *

><p>"Kyle, please stop crying it's OK...", Zoe kept embracing him planting kisses on his face.<p>

"I can't Zoe.. the things I've done keep coming to me every night," The boy sobbed.

"Your mom was a rapist, you did what you had to, I don't blame you."

"But I lied to you about Madison, too..."

"She was a bitch, I don't care, I know you killed her because she hit me in the face when I told her I didn't want to share you with her, Kyle it's OK. I promise."

"Zoe I'm afraid, I have these feelings inside that I can't control," Kyle kept sobbing on her shoulder.

"I'm not scared of you. Auntie Cordelia said we could stay with her as long as we like, they wouldn't find us here, so don't worry, I love you!"

"Zoe, I love you , too but don't know...", Kyle hugged Zoe more tightly like he was scared she would evaporate.

"Listen to me," Zoe pulled away a little bit so she could look him in the eyes, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Is it something bad?", He searched her face, stroking her hair.

"Kyle, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"The name rings a bell but Schrödinger's cat? No, I don't know what you're talking about...", Tate replied completely bedazzled.<p>

"It's a hypothetical experiment, that has never actually been carried out. It was devised in 1935 by this physicist...A cat, a flask of poison, and a radioactive source are placed in a sealed box. If an internal monitor detects radioactivity and the flask is shattered by the hammer that is placed inside, it's releasing the poison that kills the cat. So the physics requires the cat to go into two superimposed states, one of being half dead and the other of being half alive. But we don't know which one is it because we don't see the cat in the sealed box, so we assume both states are possible. Only when the box is opened does reality "collapse in" on the events."

"What the hell are you talking about, how can a cat be dead and alive at the same time and what this has to do with anything?", He asked.

"Well Schrödinger's cat is the basis of the "coherence theory". It's theory that dwells on the existence of parallel universes, worlds that co-exist together with ours, in which mirror images of us exist , too..."

"You mean we have twins somewhere out there living our lives?"

"Basically, but we never meet them, that's why it's called parallel universe. Both universes don't usually collide with one another but I think in some way you have already been in touch with your doppelgänger..."

"I don't recall meeting anybody that looks like me... But if this cat can be alive and dead at the same time, does that mean that this twin I have is also ..dead, is he a ghost?"

"No. He's not dead, it's like he is you but at the same time he's not. See our doppelgänger, they look like us but are also different, sometimes our exact opposites.", Billie continued.

"So, if I'm a killer there's somebody out there that looks like me but would never harm anybody, it's like I'm the darker version of him and vice versa?"

"Not exactly like that. He would probably be a killer too, if you were one, but let's say you don't regret what you've done and kill mercilessly, he would kill and yet regret every time he did it. See, it's like this - if you woke this morning and put this dark blue shirt on, your parallel universe twin woke up today and picked a white shirt to put on. In simpler terms, he would still put a shirt on, but just different color do you understand? "

"Let's say I do and I believe you, who's that boy and where's he, what happens if I meet him?"

"His name is Kyle,and as far as I could see he's miles away from you", Billie Dean cut him off, "And I don't know what will happen if you meet him, but I think that's a very bad idea."

* * *

><p>"Can you please open the door?"<p>

"No."

"Violet, please I just want to see you if you're OK? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Because you didn't deserve to know, who told you? Jude, I suppose," She mumbled to herself, after all Jude was the grandmother so she felt she needed to tell her son. Not that Violet could've hidden if for long anyways, " I'm okay Tate, they'll be transferring me into a hospital within a month or two."

Tate banged his coiled fist into the door, "Damn it, I just want to see you,I swear I would never hurt you! I was different then, but you've changed me, Violet. All I wanted was to hurt others to make my pain go away, but all I want now is for you and the baby to be happy."

"Tate, please leave me alone, I told you I don't wanna see you," Violet started crying on the inside of the door.

"OK, I'm gonna leave you alone, if that's what you want, just promise me something...Will you name him Michael? I love the name Michael."

"Tate, I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet..."

"I know it, I feel it's going to be and Billie Dean said so, too. Violet, Billie Dean is a medium. Do you know what she told me? She said we have doubles out there somewhere, and guess what? They love each other, too! I think your boyfriend Kyle is my doppelgänger. I mean how romantic is that? Even our doubles are in love with each other, Violet we're meant to be why can't you see that?", Tate kept on yelling and crying at her through the locked door.

His emotions have finally made a wreck out of his stony façade, "Just promise me you will let me see my son..."

"Tate, you sound crazy, I don't wanna listen to you! There won't be a son, or a daughter or anything we were having together.. I'm having an abortion," Violet said finally regaining herself. Tate was definitely out of his mind.

"What? No, please don't do this... I'll go away, I'll leave you alone just please...", His voice broke and she could easily imagine him walking away, plucking on his hair, he sounded torn.

Her heart was tearing too, but she had no other choice.

.

She opened the door when sister Jude came to visit her an hour later.

"The management had agreed to transfer you to a hospital when you are six months pregnant and your case is postponed until the child is born. Violet, I overheard your conversation with Tate and...good decision to get rid of the baby, you're a smart girl. It's better that way, that child is..."

"I'm not going to kill my baby, I can't kill Tate's child. I love him, although I'm never going to tell him that. He needs to leave me alone so I lied that I'm having an abortion."

Sister Jude remained silent for a while, but being a mother and under the same terrible consequences also, she understood Violet perfectly. It was not easy giving away a child, especially one from a person you loved.

"Then may the Lord have a mercy on you and this little soul that grows inside you, " She said simply, the cross hanging on her chest glinted as she walked away into the_ dark asylum._


End file.
